Over the Top
by Sunaia
Summary: This is the story of the other Dragomir. Read as she encounters the VA gang and she attempts to find her place in the Moroi government. Can she? Or is she just meant to live the life of a human for the rest of her life.


**I know its short but it was more or less only the introduction. I might not continue it depending on whether enough people like or I have ideas to finish the story.**

**Anyway, I do NOT own Vampire Academy. **

**I hope you like it.**

Inexplicable Chapter 1

My name is Cynthia

I guess I should take this wondrous opportunity to introduce myself. I am – or rather my name is – Cynthia Dragomir. My name is derived from the Greek language and means moon. So technically you can't say that 'I am Cynthia' because I'm neither Greek nor the moon.

For my whole life, I've lived in the residence of my adopted mother and brother, Maggie and Rowan Dashkov. We live on 14 Columbian Avenue. Our home is rather old and I think it should be condemned. It lost all of its appeal 15 ½ years ago. The moment we all moved in, which was when I was 2 ½. If you do the math, it means that I'm currently around the age of 18.

Maggie sometimes says that I remind her of my mother. She says that my mom was caring, passionate about her beliefs, and clever. I probably have some of my dad's traits too, but I think I like hearing about my mother more than my father. I love listening to Maggie, her voice is soft and sweet, from years of telling her own children bedtime stories, and she just has a knack for storytelling.

Maggie is kind of short, especially considering she's a Moroi, and sort of plump. She has shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. But, regardless, she is the mother I've never had.

On my other hand, there is Rowan. He was (note the past tense) witty, charming, and a talented comedian. He used to have bright emerald green eyes, found mostly in the Ivashkov bloodlines, which had a way of captivating my attention. His hair was brown with natural highlights. At one point, I'd almost thought that I was falling in love with him. Now, his pupils are ringed with red, his skin is incredibly pale, and his actions, that use to be slow and meaningful, are quick and laced with a never ending anger.

Well anyway that's me, now what about my kind in general. I am a Moroi, which is a mortal vampire that specialises in a certain element, air, earth, water, fire, or the more uncommon spirit. They, like stereotypical vampires, need blood to survive, which they get from humans called feeders who willingly donate their blood in exchange for the endorphins that come from Moroi bite. The Moroi are generally guarded by dhampirs (half vampire half human people) who are called Guardians. I prefer not to have a guardian even though I'm one of the last descendants of the Dragomir bloodline.

Then there are the Strigoi, who I probably should've mentioned earlier. They are immortal and hard to kill, making it a good thing that Guardians train to kill them of we would have been overrun by Strigoi. The only way to kill a Strigoi is by burning him to pieces, decapitating him or by staking him in the heart with a charmed silver stake. I've had quite a few run ins with Strigoi – cough Rowan cough – and they are like your worst nightmare. Another thing is that Strigoi can't go out in the daylight and they don't have magic other then compulsion.

I guess I also have to mention that Strigoi are made not born like Moroi, which is another one of their many differences. Strigoi can force a human, dhampir or Moroi into becoming a Strigoi by biting them and sending their own blood into their victim. Also, a Moroi can turn Strigoi by choice by killing someone while feeding. I can't believe someone would exchange their soul for immortality. It just seems so immoral.

I don't know why Rowan became Strigoi but all that matters now is that he is now after me, prepared to make me join him for an eternity and I'm ready to do everything in my ability to prevent that from happening.

**Did you like it? I need to know otherwise I may not continue it.**

**So, if you want to know what happens, you should really review.**


End file.
